By a virtual reality technology, virtual reality contents which are composed of 3D (3-dimensional) graphics are provided to cybernauts (hereinafter, the term of ‘cybernaut’ has the same meaning with the term of ‘user’). There are many virtual reality technologies: for example, making 3D images by using 2D images which are captured toward all the directions with reference to a camera and making a head mounted display (HMD), 3D glasses and/or haptic sensor which delude the cybernauts as if they are in a real environment cybernauts and so on.
The technology which provides cybernauts with both of the motions and the haptic sensation will be described in more detail. FIG. 1A is an exemplary system for providing cybernauts who experience virtual reality contents with images and motions related to the virtual reality contents. Referring to FIG. 1A, each of virtual reality (VR) contents playing devices 31 to 33 for providing VR contents, for example, an HMD is provided to each of cybernauts 21 to 23.
In addition, each of motion simulators 41 to 43 for providing motions related to virtual reality contents is provided to each of the cybernauts 21 to 23. As used herein, the motion simulators 41 to 43 may be a type of a seat in which the cybernaut is seated, and may provide motions synchronized with the VR contents provided by the VR contents playing devices 31 to 33. In the case of virtual reality contents related to images of riding a roller coaster, for example, the motion simulator may provide the cybernaut by changing the seat's posture in motion synchronization with the images of the roller coaster going upward or downward.
As shown in FIG. 1A, one cybernaut may be seated in one motion simulator, or a plurality of cybernauts may be seated in one motion simulator (41 to 43) as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
The VR contents playing devices 31 to 33 and the motion simulator 41 to 43 are connected to the control device 10 shown in FIG. 1A. The control device 10 controls the VR contents playing devices 31 to 33 and the motion simulators 41 to 43 to be synchronized with each other. By the synchronization by the control device 10, the images and the motions are synchronized with each other to be provided to the cybernauts 21 to 23.
The images provided to the cybernauts 21 to 23 are identical each other. In addition, since the motion simulators 41 to 43 provide motions synchronized with the images to the cybernauts 21 to 23, the motions provided to the cybernauts 21 to 23 are also identical to each other. That is, virtual reality contents of the same images and the same motions are provided to the plurality of cybernauts 21 to 23, respectively.